


Recital

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), First Kiss, M/M, reassurance, so nobody dies, the events of the game are just a recital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Ishimaru takes a break after the second act.He needs to find Mondo.





	Recital

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

\- Nooooooooooooooo! Brotheeeeeeeeeeeeeer! -.

 

The curtain closes and there’s a round of applause, but they can’t allow themselves to waste any time to dwell in them.

Ishimaru gets up from the ground as the others are already up and about changing the scenery or taking a sip of water to relieve their sore throats.

Who would’ve been able to tell that a school play could be this hard? At least the crowd seems to enjoy it, which means that their hard work is being paid off.

 

Luckily now they have a break, so Ishimaru is allowed to have a moment for himself.

That last act has been pretty intense for him.

 

As he goes to the backstage a lot of his classmates compliment him on his performance; he’s never acted like this during the rehearsals but today he really pulled it off.

Ishimaru smiles as he thanks them, but he’s never felt more tired in his life. That performance has really taken a toll on him, and it’s easy to understand why: wouldn’t you be like this too if you had to pretend the closest person in your life suddenly died?

 

 

Speaking of that… he needs to find Mondo.

 

It actually doesn’t take him too much time to find the other guy, or better, for the other guy to find him.

\- Bro! -, he exclaims as Ishimaru gets closer to him, - That was amazing! You almost made me cry! -.

Ishimaru doesn’t say anything, he just hugs Mondo, who looks surprised by that gesture. Not that he’s unfamiliar with getting hugged by Kiyotaka, which actually happens a lot, but this time it feels different.

\- … It was pretty intense, huh? -, he mutters, because he understands what Ishimaru is feeling. He’s feeling it too.

\- C’mon, let’s get you to the dressing room -.

 

Luckily nobody’s there so the two can sit on one of the benches without anyone disturbing them.

Ishimaru looks at Mondo. He’s smiling, trying to be as reassuring as possible, but it obvious that he’s tense, trying to put on a brave front in order not to aggravate Kiyotaka further.

 

\- I’m so glad this isn’t happening for real -.

\- What? Me dying? -, Mondo asks, - Yeah… me too -.

Kiyotaka slides his hand over Mondo’s and he squeezes it.

\- I… Io don’t want to lose you -.

\- I don’t want to lose you either -, the other replies, staring directly at Ishimaru’s eyes.

 

The tension from before is slowly vanishing and they both feel much more relieved already.

Isn’t it crazy how just staying together like this is enough to make them feel better?

 

They look at each other and they smile, not even realizing they’ve been leaning in until their lips touch.

It’s a soft kiss but to them it feels like way more.

It’s like they’ve been waiting for this moment. It’s like everything is starting to make sense just now.

They know they should get back to the others but they want to linger in this moment just a bit longer, and thus a second and a third kiss follow suit.

 

It’s a weird feeling, pulling apart. Neither of them wants to do that, and so here’s a fourth kiss, shared in the silence of the dressing room while the others are rehearsing their lines for the next act.

 

It’s hearing Naegi and Kirigiri’s passing by that makes Kiyotaka remember that he should go.

He pulls away – even if he doesn’t want to – quite abruptly at that realization, and the thought of having fucked up everything passes through Mondo’s mind, though looking at Ishimaru is enough to make him understand that he’s worrying for nothing.

\- Better? -, he still asks, because he gotta make sure.

Ishimaru nods.

\- A lot… thank you -.

 

\- I should go -, he adds then, getting up.

\- Break a leg -, Mondo wishes him, and Ishimaru smiles.

\- I’ll try -.

 

He motions towards the door and he almost gets out, then he remembers something and he goes back, looking at Mondo.

\- Ah, there’s a thing I meant to tell you… -, he begins.

\- … I love you -.

 

It’s amusing watching Mondo’s face go through who knows how many shades or red as he tries to find something to reply with.

\- You ass! -, he exclaims, - Taking me off guard like that! -.

He’s still mumbling when Ishimaru tells him that he has to go back to the others and leaves the dressing room with a big smile on his face, promising the other that they will talk after this.

Mondo is really cute when he wants to. Well, he doubts he wanted to be cute during that moment but he still was.

 

Meanwhile Mondo is still muttering, face hidden between his hands.

That was so embarrassing and Ishimaru must know it. He must have done it on purpose to mess with him and Mondo knows he should get revenge for that humiliation but…

\- … I love you too, you fool -.


End file.
